


Ineffable!

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Other, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Quarantine is  no excuse to betray a fandom!I've already said that I appointed Aziraphale as my guardian angel, so now, he's guarding me.And OK- it's just look cool!))***Карантин-не повод предавать фандом)Назначала ж Ази своим ангелом-хранителем- и вот, охраняет.Ну и вообще, просто потому что #этожикрасиво
Kudos: 2





	Ineffable!

[ ](https://postimg.cc/nsjsDFd0)   
[uploading photos online](https://postimages.org/)   



End file.
